Numerous, in particular automatic, measuring devices are provided with movable parts connected by means of a cable with stationary parts of an associated device. For example, in the case of a scanning densitometer the measuring head that may be moved linearly over a distance of for example 1.3 m, is connected electrically or optically by means of a optical fiber cable with a stationary electronic measuring apparatus. Many cables, in particular optical fiber cables, are mechanically sensitive in that they cannot tolerate kinking, have low bending rigidity and may be exposed to relatively weak tensile forces only. In addition, their sheathing is often not abrasion resistant so that in numerous cases sliding conduits must be avoided.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.